Une fois de trop
by Sang de Bourbe
Summary: - Parmi les milliers de sorciers présents dans cette ville, il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi. C'est décidément le pire réveillon de Noël que j'aie jamais passé. - Courage, Granger, plus que deux heures et quart avant qu'il soit minuit. A ce moment-là, ce sera sûr : aucun réveillon de Noël ne pourra être pire que celui-ci. Et s'ils se trompaient ?


**Hello !**

**Pardonnez mon absence, il se passe des trucs vraiment pas cool dans ma vie en ce moment et c'est dur pour moi de trouver du temps et du courage pour poster la suite de ma fanfiction.**

**Sachez néanmoins que je n'abandonne pas l'écriture : la preuve est que j'ai écris un petit OS pour Noël.**

**Je ne suis pas très certaine de ce que j'ai fait, je trouve qu'il est un peu rapide, mais je prends le risque qu'il vous déplaise.**

**Dites-moi sincèrement si vous avez aimé ou non, ce qu'il faut améliorer ou pas.**

**Merci d'avance, et excusez-moi encore.**

**P.S.: Pour _Derrière le masque, _je ne sais pas quand je reprendrai mais je promets que je ne l'abandonnerai pas, et vous non plus. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Une fois de trop<span>**

Un gros flocon de neige s'écrasa sur sa joue rosie par le froid. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Hermione l'essuya d'un revers de son gant avant d'accélérer l'allure, se faufilant entre les passants qui encombraient la rue. Elle marchait à pas feutrés avec une destination précise en tête et ce n'était pas la neige qui recouvrait les trottoirs ou la foule qui se pressait contre les vitrines illuminées des magasins qui la ralentiraient.

Indifférente à l'ambiance chaleureuse que proposait cette veille de Noël, la jeune femme ne prenait même pas la peine d'admirer l'immense sapin qui trônait au milieu de la place, décoré de milliers de petits bonhommes de neige, pères Noël, lutins ou autres créatures, d'écouter les chants répétés en chœur par la chorale installée sur les marches et repris par les passants, d'inspirer l'odeur exquise du chocolat fondu qui flottait dans l'air ou de goûter à l'un de ces magnifiques gâteaux exposés sur des stands tous les dix mètres. Agacée par le temps qu'elle perdait à éviter toute cette agitation, Hermione était plutôt de mauvaise humeur et se sentait prête à envoyer balader quiconque lui adresserait la parole.

Personne ne pouvait donc comprendre qu'il existait des choses bien plus importantes que Noël ?

- Seize Mornilles le père Noël enchanté, seize Mornilles seulement ! scandait un bonhomme vêtu d'un chapeau de père Noël. Vous en voulez un, mam'zelle ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione en agitant sous son nez un bidule qu'elle repoussa en claquant la langue d'un air impatient.

- Non merci, rétorqua-t-elle en jetant un regard noir au bonhomme qui souriait d'un air niais.

- T'es sûre, ma jolie ? insista-t-il en soufflant sur son visage son haleine polluée.

Hermione perdit vite patience.

- _Oui, _je suis sûre, cracha-t-elle en extirpant sa baguette en une demi-seconde pour la pointer sur lui. Laisse-moi passer ou je te jette un sort qui te fera sortir des asticots par les oreilles.

Le bonhomme rendit les armes.

- Dommage, tu rates vraiment quelque chose...

Mais Hermione s'était déjà éloignée, avalée par la foule. Elle glissa sa baguette magique dans la poche de son manteau et, serrant son rouleau de parchemin contre elle, tourna au coin de la rue pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le cœur de Londres.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, les passants commencèrent à se raréfier, l'atmosphère chaleureuse à s'évaporer, tandis que les chants et les illuminations s'évanouissaient, laissant derrière eux le froid mordant que l'ambiance avait dû atténuer et l'obscurité que les lumières avaient dissimulée.

Hermione poussa un soupir, et son souffle créa un petit nuage dans l'air qui disparut en quelques secondes. Elle n'avait toujours pas ralenti ; ce fut donc de sa démarche pressée qu'elle se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique londonienne isolée sur un trottoir dans une rue sombre. Elle entra, referma la porte derrière elle, puis composa le six, le deux, le quatre, le quatre, le deux, et attendit, le combiné posé contre l'oreille. Au bout de quelques secondes, une petite musique retentit, et une voix de femme s'éleva :

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Hermione Granger, articula-t-elle d'une voix claire et ferme. Je dois parler en toute urgence au ministre de la Magie.

- Merci, dit la voix féminine. Le visiteur est prié de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.

Un badge glissa dans le réceptacle et elle le ramassa sans prendre la peine d'y jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

- Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Puis, le plancher vibra, et la cabine commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol. Tandis que l'obscurité l'engloutissait toute entière, Hermione poussa un énième soupir en tapant nerveusement son pied contre le sol. L'atrium apparut bien trop lentement à son goût, et elle sortit de la cabine avant de foncer droit vers les ascenseurs.

L'atrium commençait à se vider, car peu de personnes restaient tard au travail la veille de Noël, autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Elle avait déjà dépassé la fontaine lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans l'immense pièce, résonnant entre les murs.

- Le ministère de la Magie fermera ses portes dans moins d'une heure.

Moins d'une heure ! Hermione se mit pratiquement à courir sans regarder devant elle, tout en extirpant le rouleau de parchemin de la poche de son manteau. Elle le déplia frénétiquement et se rua dans le premier ascenseur, trépignant en attendant le niveau un. Pour s'occuper, elle parcourut une centième fois les inscriptions sur le parchemin et prépara mentalement un discours parfaitement structuré et argumenté.

Tout à coup, le plancher tressauta, l'envoyant valser contre un objet non identifié horriblement dur. Avec un petit cri de surprise, Hermione leva les yeux vers la chose en frottant son nez endolori.

- Même un troll aurait plus d'équilibre que toi, _Granger_, ricana Drago Malefoy en personne.

Comme piquée par une aiguille particulièrement pointue, Hermione s'écarta brusquement de lui. Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, une nouvelle secousse agita l'ascenseur, et cette fois la jeune femme se cramponna au mur opposé à Malefoy qui l'observait d'un air moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-elle en coinçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille droite.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude et agacement à la fois. Soudain, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, et, dans son élan, projeta une nouvelle fois la lionne contre le Serpentard.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même, reprends-toi, Granger, lança-t-il avec un rictus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de lui pour cacher ses joues qui, malgré elle, avaient rougi.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on ne serait même pas dans le même ascenseur, riposta-t-elle.

- C'est pourtant toi qui m'a rejoint. Tous les autres ascenseurs étaient vides et il a fallu que tu montes dans celui-là.

Son ton sarcastique n'échappa pas à la Gryffondor.

- Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, affirma-t-elle, et crois-moi que si ç'avait été le cas j'aurai pris l'ascenseur à l'autre bout de l'atrium.

Énervée par son sourire narquois, Hermione préféra se tourner vers les portes pour regarder à l'extérieur. L'ascenseur était suspendu au milieu de nulle part, à mi-chemin entre deux niveaux, comme en témoignait le vide autour d'eux. Cette constatation était assez effrayante mais la lionne était trop exaspérée pour avoir peur.

- Tu crois que c'est une panne ? demanda-t-elle à Malefoy sans trop savoir pourquoi elle lui adressait la parole.

Peut-être parce que si elle s'était posé la question à elle-même, elle aurait eu l'air carrément dingue.

Mais manifestement, ç'aurait été préférable car, à en juger par le regard de Malefoy, il la prenait déjà pour une cinglée.

- Les pannes, Granger, c'est uniquement pour les boîtes de conserves électriques que les moldus osent appeler des « ascenseurs ».

- Et comment appelles-tu le phénomène qui se produit lorsque l'_ascenseur _nous lâche ? gronda-t-elle.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Quelquefois les objets magiques n'en font qu'à leur tête. Ça ne doit pas être la première fois que ça arrive.

Hermione arqua un sourcil d'exaspération.

- Oui, bien sûr, tu vas me faire croire que c'est l'ascenseur qui fait des siennes.

- C'est le plus probable.

À court d'arguments, la lionne se contenta de le regarder fixement. Négligemment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les cheveux ébouriffés, Malefoy avait l'air d'être là par hasard. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean moldu et d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée au col qui lui donnaient un côté d'homme d'affaire mêlé à celui de serveur dans un bar branché.

Cela faisait exactement deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu – comme s'il lui avait manqué ! – mais elle l'avait reconnu sans problème, même si quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui.

- Dis donc, Granger, ça fait deux fois que je te surprends en plein matage, tu devrais apprendre à te contrôler.

Non, finalement, il n'avait pas changé.

Au lieu de lui rétorquer sèchement qu'il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités, Hermione orienta la conversation sur un autre sujet.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Malefoy abandonna son sourire goguenard pour se renfrogner.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, siffla-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Cette question lui rappela la vraie raison de sa présence dans l'enceinte du ministère de la Magie, ce qui fit ressugir d'un bloc toute son impatience et son agacement d'être coincée ici en compagnie du pire individu qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire de très urgent, répondit-elle néanmoins. Et ce maudit ascenseur a intérêt à redémarrer !

Frustrée, elle donna un coup de poing contre le mur qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. En revanche, la douleur qui se propagea le long de son bras la fit bondir sur place en poussant des cris de colère.

- Espèce de bouse de dragon ! Fumier ! Vermine ! rugit-elle en sautant partout et en secouant son bras droit.

L'ascenseur tangua plusieurs fois, mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Les ricanements de Malefoy n'amélioraient en rien sa mauvaise humeur qui avait déjà atteint un point culminant.

- Oh, toi, ferme-la un peu ! aboya-t-elle en l'assassinant du regard.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Granger, se marra le Serpentard, mais t'as quel âge ? Cinq ans ?

La lionne cessa de gesticuler et renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

- Tu peux parler, Malefoy. Tu es le plus gros gamin que je connaisse.

- Excuse-moi d'en douter, persifla-t-il, visiblement très amusé par son comportement. De nous deux, tu es à mon avis la plus instable.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de le gifler.

- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici. Hors de question que je reste coincée dans ce stupide ascenseur une seule seconde de plus.

Malefoy déplaça le poids de son corps sur son autre jambe.

- C'est toi le cerveau, Granger. À toi de trouver.

« Merlin, empêchez-moi de lui enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez. » Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, Hermione tira sa propre baguette magique de sa poche et passa en revue une série de sortilèges dans sa tête.

- Aucun sortilège ne pourra débloquer un ascenseur entêté, assura Malefoy. Tu peux essayer tout ce que tu veux, le résultat sera le même.

La lionne le crucifia du regard, mais dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

- Toi qui est si malin, trouve plutôt quelque chose.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils en une expression faussement stupéfaite.

- Est-ce que je rêve ou la miss-je-sais-tout est réellement en train de me demander mon aide ?

Hermione rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un air hautain.

- N'y crois pas trop, Malefoy. Je te signale qu'on est dans le même bateau.

- Dans le même _ascenseur_, corrigea ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

La Gryffondor estima qu'il valait mieux garder son sang-froid, même si cet effort lui coûtait beaucoup.

- Très drôle, Malefoy. Toi qui a l'air si indifférent, ne me fais pas croire que tu es venu ici juste pour le plaisir de passer le réveillon de Noël dans l'ascenseur du ministère de la Magie ?

- Je ne vois aucune raison de te fournir une réponse qui ne te concerne pas le moins du monde, rétorqua habilement le Serpentard, cette fois sans perdre son assurance.

D'abord, Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis pour la première fois de la soirée, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire railleur.

- Quelles pourraient être les raisons pour que Drago Malefoy refuse de répondre à une question simple comme bonjour ? Je n'en vois qu'une seule : la honte.

Elle plissa ses yeux chocolats tout en l'inspectant attentivement.

- De quoi as-tu honte au point de ne même pas en parler à la Sang-de-Bourbe qui te fait face ?

Elle qui pensait que son accusation débloquerait son mutisme, elle fut très désagréablement surprise de constater que Malefoy ne frémissait même pas.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire parler, Granger, tu n'y parviendras pas. Personne ne me force à faire quoique ce soit.

Déçue et énervée qu'elle ne puisse même pas tirer quelque chose de cet individu horripilant pour s'empêcher de penser au rouleau de parchemin serré dans sa main droite, Hermione poussa un long et profond soupir désespéré. Ses nerfs étaient vraiment trop à vif.

- En plus on ne peut rien envoyer pour signaler qu'on est pris au piège, se lamenta-t-elle. Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? Comment feront-ils pour nous sortir de là ? Il est presque vingt-deux heures, il n'y a quasiment plus personne ici. Est-ce qu'ils ont des systèmes d'alarme ? Est-ce que c'est ce stupide ascenseur qui a décidé de me gâcher la soirée ? Si c'est le cas, comment le convaincre de redémarrer ? Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de passer la nuit à...

- Granger, tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes ? cracha Malefoy d'un ton impatient, interrompant son monologue. Moi je n'ai pas la moindre envie de passer la nuit à t'entendre radoter comme un moldu à la retraite.

Hermione l'incendia du regard.

- Je réfléchis à voix haute, se défendit-elle sèchement. Au moins y a-t-il quelqu'un ici capable d'actionner ses neurones pour tenter de trouver une solution !

- Ce n'est pas en te plaignant sans cesse que tu en trouveras une, objecta calmement le Serpentard.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Drago Malefoy était décidément l'individu le plus insupportable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Depuis la bonne quizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient coincés ici, il n'avait pas changé d'attitude : toujours postré dans le coin opposé, appuyé contre le mur de l'ascenseur, c'était comme d'habitude l'indifférence la plus totale et une assurance inébranlable qui émanaient de lui.

La lionne mourrait d'envie de le gifler jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à agir.

- Parmi les milliers de sorciers présents dans cette ville, il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi, se désespéra-t-elle sans prendre la peine de formuler cette pensée dans sa tête. C'est décidément le pire réveillon de Noël que j'aie jamais passé.

- Courage, Granger, plus que deux heures et quart avant qu'il soit minuit, l'informa le Serpentard en consultant sa montre de sorcier. À ce moment-là, ce sera sûr : aucun réveillon de Noël ne pourra être pire que celui-ci.

Hermione souleva ses paupières pour le regarder fixement.

- Je crois que tu ignores vraiment à quel point tu m'insupportes, Malefoy.

Un sourire désabusé se peignit sur le visage inexpressif du jeune homme.

- Tu m'en vois absolument ravi.

Puisque le Serpentard ne paraissait pas prêt à se débarrasser de son masque d'indifférence, elle se résigna à cesser de lui accorder de l'attention pour attendre sagement qu'on les découvre et qu'on leur vienne en aide. « Même si ce n'est pas gagné », se rappela-t-elle avec désarroi. Mais entre passer la soirée à se disputer avec Malefoy et la passer dans le silence complet, son choix était vite fait.

Cependant, au bout de cinq minutes à peine, elle s'aperçut que se taire était bien pire : au lieu de formuler ses pensées à voix haute, elle les gardait pour elle, ce qui accentuait davantage encore son impatience, son agacement et son angoisse de ne pas sortir à temps. Alors, finalement, entre passer la soirée à se désespérer et la passer à noyer Malefoy dans un flot de paroles continu, son choix était évident.

- Il faut absolument que je vois le ministre avant que le ministère ferme, lâcha-t-elle enfin, libérant sa conscience. Par le caleçon de Merlin, pourquoi ce satané ascenseur refuse-t-il de redémarrer ? En plus nous sommes le vingt-quatre au soir, le ministère ne rouvre donc pas avant le vingt-six. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, il faut absolument que...

- GRAN-GER, martela Malefoy en se massant les tempes à son tour. Tu vas la fermer, oui ? C'est déjà assez pénible d'être enfermé ici avec toi, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- AH ! s'écria Hermione, le faisant sursauter. Alors _toi aussi_, tu trouves qu'être là est épouvantable, insoutenable, infernal, horripilant...

- Insupportable, cruel, inacceptable, invivable, oui, _moi aussi_, acheva le Serpentard à sa place. Franchement, Granger, tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais fou de joie à l'idée de me retrouver prisonnier avec la miss-je-sais-tout exaspérante que tu es ?

Il éclata d'un grand rire dédaigneux.

- C'est loin d'être le cas.

La lionne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu n'en laissais rien paraître.

- Et cela t'a fait espérer ? Désolé de te défaire de tes illusions, Granger. Je te déteste toujours autant.

La jeune femme retroussa les lèvres comme pour lui cracher au visage.

- Moi plus encore, Malefoy. Et je ne m'étais fait aucune illusion.

Le Serpentard ricana.

- Menteuse.

Profondément agacée, Hermione serra les dents pour ne rien répliquer. Elle savait que Malefoy avait raison, et c'était sans doute le pire dans cette histoire. Inconsciemment, elle avait eu un petit espoir qu'il ait changé. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était celle à qui elle en voulait le plus.

Cette fois, elle tourna ostensiblement le dos à son ennemi de toujours, refusant d'adresser un mot de plus à cet être purement odieux. Priant intérieurement pour que ce cauchemar prenne vite fin, elle se mit à compter les tâches sur le mur de l'ascenseur pour s'occuper. Mais inévitablement, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'heure qui tournait, et donc à ses chances de convaincre Shaklebolt qui rétrécissaient de seconde en seconde.

Poussant un énième soupir, elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas pour s'assoir par terre. Elle sentait sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle lui était inutile. Quel genre de sortilège pouvait donc convaincre un ascenseur de se remettre en marche ?

Sa main gauche était moite à force de serrer le rouleau de parchemin, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Il avait à lui seul le pouvoir de redonner la vie à de jeunes innocents, et tout reposait sur ses épaules. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce maudit ascenseur n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ce jour-là ? Son regard se posa sur Malefoy, sur son visage insignifiant, son attitude désintéressée. « Et pourquoi avec celui-là ? » compléta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Malgré elle, ses yeux le parcoururent tout entier. Elle se rendit compte que finalement, en deux ans, il avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Ses épaules étaient beaucoup plus larges, ses bras et son torse plus musclés, elle pouvait le constater à travers la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Il avait grandi, l'expression de son visage s'était endurcie, ses yeux gris était devenus transperçants. Pas de doute, c'était un bel homme, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Pas de chance, Malefoy intercepta son regard.

- Ça fait trois fois, Granger, fit-il remarquer. Je ne pensais pas te faire tant d'effet.

- N'importe quoi, siffla Hermione, mais elle se trahit toute seule en détournant instantanément ses yeux de lui. Tu es d'un égocentrisme affolant.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de Malefoy.

- L'attaque est la meilleure défense, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas que cette expression s'appliquait aussi à toi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, il décroisa les bras et, en deux pas, s'approcha d'elle. Il s'accroupit lentement à ses côtés, son sourire devenant brusquement charmeur.

- Tu es sûre que je ne te fais rien du tout ? murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Hermione ignora son cœur qui s'emballait de le sentir si près.

- Arrête tes bêtises, Malefoy, le réprimanda-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Mais le jeune homme colla pratiquement son visage à sa joue gauche.

- Mon pouvoir de séduction a un effet immédiat sur chaque femme que je choisis, Granger. Et même si tu es une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, tu restes une femme.

Les joues rouges de colère, la Gryffondor le repoussa violemment.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Malefoy !

Se levant d'un bond, elle recula jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur.

- Quoique tu puisses croire, tu n'es pas si irrésistible que ça, cingla-t-elle froidement. Et même si tu parais avoir changé d'avis sur le dégoût que t'ont toujours inspiré les Sang-de-Bourbes, tu restes toujours l'être le plus infect que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux avec les filles qui te tombent dans les bras d'un claquement de doigts, mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas !

Le souffle court, elle le fixa d'un regard de feu jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait les yeux qui piquent. Sans se détourner de lui, elle faufila sa main dans sa poche, prête à sortir sa baguette magique si jamais il lui venait l'envie de répliquer d'un ou deux sortilèges.

Mais, à sa grand surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Très bien, gronda-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Il se redressa lentement, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs qui auraient arrêté un dragon en pleine course. Puis il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean en s'appuyant contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

« C'est tout ? s'étonna mentalement Hermione, stupéfaite. Pas d'insultes sur mon sang, pas de sortilèges pour me clouer le bec ? »

Son visage s'était brusquement assombri, comme des nuages noirs recouvrant le ciel juste avant un orage. La lionne se demanda si elle n'avait pas touché un point sensible chez Drago Malefoy. Aucune fille ne lui avait donc jamais résisté ?

Déjà, elle n'en revenait pas que _lui_, même pour le simple plaisir de jouer avec elle, ait tenté de la séduire. Nom d'un hippogriffe, cet homme était une véritable bête !

Elle n'osait même plus bouger. Pourtant, le Serpentard ne manifestait pas le moindre signe pouvant indiquer qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Au contraire, il paraissait l'avoir prise très au sérieux et être prêt à passer à autre chose, même si l'air meurtrier sur son visage signalait qu'il n'était pas apte à oublier l'incident.

La Gryffondor savait qu'il collectionnait les histoires d'un soir et qu'il jetait les filles comme des mouchoirs usagés. Mais de là à penser que jamais aucune de ses proies n'était parvenue à lui échapper...

Elle n'avait entendu parler de lui que par Harry et Ron, ou, les rares fois où elle en avait eu l'occasion, par le biais de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Malefoy était devenu joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et apparemment son métier lui avait permis de rencontrer encore plus de succès auprès des filles qu'il n'en avait déjà auparavant.

Il avait aussi pas mal de pognon, comme pouvait en témoigner la montre en or qu'il portait actuellement. La jeune femme se fichait totalement de l'argent et trouvait vraiment idiot que l'on puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un uniquement pour cela. Mais visiblement, le Serpentard vivait très bien ainsi.

- Personne ne t'a donc jamais dit non ?

Pendant une seconde, Hermione se demanda qui avait posé la question, puis elle prit conscience que c'était elle. Soudain paniquée, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. S'adresser à Malefoy alors que ses yeux étincelaient de rage relevait de la folie, ou du suicide. Elle ignorait lequel des deux était le pire.

Le jeune homme la transperça du regard. Alors que tout son être lui criait de ravaler ses paroles, la lionne continua de l'observer calmement, sans savoir par quel miracle elle ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou.

Peut-être parce qu'elle était enfermée depuis plus d'une heure dans un ascenseur entêté du ministère de la Magie.

- Non, personne, affirma Malefoy d'un ton d'outre-tombe.

La Gryffondor faillit tomber à la renverse. Était-elle en train de rêver ou bien son ennemi venait-il réellement de lui répondre sans l'enfoncer six pieds sous terre ?

Elle fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire. De toute façon, le Serpentard enchaîna d'une voix plate :

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici. Hier, j'avais une interview avec une journaliste plutôt sexy. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la draguer et, avant la fin de l'entretien, je l'avais fourrée dans mon lit. Mais je suis tombé sur une fille coriace, et quand je lui ai fais comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus, elle a piqué une crise. J'ai dû la chasser de chez moi d'une manière peu élégante, mais je m'en fichais. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je découvre le journal ce matin. La garce avait écrit une ribambelle d'insultes à mon égard, dissimulées sous une interview entièrement fausse qui salit complètement mon image. Je suis donc venu avec l'intention de m'expliquer auprès des rédacteurs en chef de _La Gazette_.

Perplexe, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Que vas-tu leur dire ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- La vérité, je suppose. Je préfère que mes fans me voient comme un tombeur plutôt que comme un...

Une grimace déforma ses traits. La rage dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparu, pourtant la lionne se sentit moins paniquée.

- Elle était _consentante_, assura-t-il en pesant sur le mot. Je ne l'ai pas... Je ne l'ai forcée à rien. Je ne ferais jamais ça à une fille.

Il marqua une pause.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

La stupéfaction d'Hermione avait atteint un point culminant.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté ça ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche avant même que ses mots aient franchi ses lèvres.

Malefoy la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Parce que même si ce que tu m'as dit ne m'a du tout plu, ça m'a fait réfléchir. L'événement d'hier me l'a prouvé : c'était une fois de trop. Ça me pendait au nez, je suppose que je l'ai mérité.

La jeune femme s'abstint de lui donner raison.

- Les femmes ne sont pas des objets, préféra-t-elle lui expliquer. Ce sont des êtres humains dotés de sentiments. Et toi aussi, Malefoy, tu as des sentiments, même si tu ne les montres jamais. Qu'est-ce que ton attitude t'apporte donc ? Tu sais ce que tu vaux, je me trompe ? Peut-être même parfois un peu trop. Pas besoin de toutes ces filles pour te le prouver. Tu serais dix fois plus heureux avec quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment.

Le teint virant au rose soutenu, Hermione se tut, craignant d'être allée trop loin. Mais Malefoy la dévisagea intensément, sans le moindre commentaire, sans la moindre expression moqueuse ou arrogante.

- Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

Surprise, elle hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr.

Elle attendit, mais il continuait de scruter attentivement son visage. Rougissante, elle détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

- Ma venue ici est aussi importante que la tienne, commença-t-elle, déterminée à briser le silence de n'importe quelle façon. Je dois absolument parler au ministre. Je fais partie d'une association fondée après la guerre pour soutenir ceux qui ont tout perdu, et je dois convaincre Shaklebolt de signer ce parchemin pour reconstruire un hôpital moldu. C'est à cause des sorciers qu'il a été détruit, c'est donc à nous d'en payer le prix des réparations. Il n'y a pas assez de place à Sainte Mangouste pour accueillir les sorciers _et _les moldus. Il est très important que Shaklebolt ait ce papier avant Noël, car les travaux doivent commencer le plus tôt possible. C'est urgent.

Malgré ses tentatives pour échapper à son regard transperçant, Malefoy ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Elle eut même l'impression que ses paroles accentuaient l'intensité de son regard sur elle.

- En plus de tout ton travail à Sainte Mangouste, tu trouves du temps pour faire partie d'une association ? souligna-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Tu sais que je suis médicomage ? s'étonna Hermione, éberluée.

Il haussa brièvement les épaules.

- Même en étant un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, je n'ai pas réussi à égaler l'attention que le monde des sorciers te porte.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne lis jamais le journal ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'en ai pas le temps. Le plus souvent, je jette un coup d'œil aux gros titres pour m'assurer que tout va à peu près bien dans ce nouveau monde.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que tu jouais au Quidditch », faillit-elle rajouter, mais elle s'en abstint.

- Tu n'as donc pas pu voir l'article qui te concerne. C'est en cherchant mon interview ce matin que je l'ai découvert, expliqua Malefoy en extirpant le journal de la poche de son jean. Je l'ai pris pour montrer aux rédacteurs en chef toutes les saloperies que Daniela McGraff a écrites sur moi.

- Qui ça ?

- La journaliste qui a voulu saboter ma carrière.

Le Serpentard déplia le journal et s'arrêta sur la deuxième page.

- C'est ici.

Il parut s'apprêter à s'avancer vers elle mais, à l'ultime seconde, stoppa son geste, et lui tendit simplement le journal sans bouger de sa place.

- Merci, fit Hermione, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait le tenir à l'écart ou l'autoriser à s'approcher.

Une photo la représentait, vêtue de sa blouse de médicomage, penchée sur le lit d'un patient dont le visage n'apparaissait pas. Le titre disait : « Pas de répit pour Hermione Granger. »

- _Nous nous souvenons tous d'elle, la célèbre amie d'Harry Potter qui a contribué à la libération du monde des sorciers_, lut-elle à voix haute. _L'ex-Poudlardienne, ancienne Gryffondor, est aujourd'hui médicomage à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste et est, visiblement, bien occupée. Plongée dans son travail, la jeune femme ne se consacre à rien d'autre que ses patients de plus en plus nombreux. L'origine de son investissement n'est-elle pas le besoin d'oublier les atrocités que le monde des sorciers, ainsi qu'elle-même, ont dû subir ? Est-ce pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau que sa vie sentimentale est totalement déserte ou bien est-ce parce que son « ami » Harry Potter est déjà pris ? À cause de son sombre passé, la mystérieuse Hermione Granger paraît vouloir fuir les dangers du cœur..._

En ce moment-même, la mystérieuse Hermione Granger avait surtout un goût amer dans la bouche. Grimaçante, elle leva les yeux du journal.

- Regarde qui est l'auteur, indiqua Malefoy.

- Daniela McGraff, observa-t-elle. Tu vois, il n'y a pas qu'à toi qu'elle s'en prend.

Le jeune homme secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- L'article me concernant est dix fois pire. En comparaison, le tien est un cadeau de sa part.

Hermione le parcourut une nouvelle fois des yeux.

- Moi, vouloir fuir les dangers du cœur ? Non mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? Elle n'a vraiment rien dû trouver d'intéressant pour s'intéresser à la vie sentimentale d'une médicomage.

En vitesse, elle referma le journal, désirant que cet article disparaisse de sa vue.

- Mais qu'a-t-elle écrit sur...

La lionne s'interrompit. Son regard était tombé sur l'article concernant Malefoy ; immédiatement, ce dernier lui arracha le journal des mains, mais une série de mots-clés avait eu le temps de lui sauter aux yeux : « des propos pervers tout au long de l'entretien », « me déshabillait du regard », « concentré sur mon décolleté », « j'ai dû le repousser », « qui sait jusqu'où il aurait pu aller », « bête sauvage », « détraqué sexuel »...

Estomaquée, Hermione leva des yeux horrifiés vers Malefoy, qui s'était brusquement renfrogné.

- Elle... elle est...

- Complètement folle, ouais, termina-t-il. Le pire c'est que j'imagine qu'un bon nombre de mes fans a déjà lu cet article et cru ces saloperies. Mon coach va me tuer.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Il m'avait prévenu, en plus. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'une femme pouvait être dangereuse.

La Gryffondor se rembrunit.

- Tu serais surpris de constater à quel point certaines peuvent l'être.

Le Serpentard chiffonna le journal et le fourra à la hâte dans sa poche.

- Je ne me ferais plus jamais avoir, ça c'est certain, promit-il dans un marmonnement.

- J'espère que ça t'a fait comprendre que les femmes méritent du respect, murmura doucement Hermione.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter.

- Oui.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors c'est un sacré pas pour l'humanité.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais ils s'empressèrent de les détourner l'un de l'autre. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna, puis Malefoy le rompit.

- Pour être honnête, je trouve assez impressionnant que tu t'investisses autant dans cette association. Ton projet de reconstruction de l'hôpital moldu a l'air de te tenir vraiment à cœur.

- C'est normal, assura la jeune femme. Personnellement, je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus important dans la vie que faire tout son possible pour aider les autres.

Elle hésita une demi-seconde.

- Et je pense également que le mal pur n'existe pas.

Stupeur et satisfaction la submergèrent lorsqu'elle vit les sourcils de Malefoy se froncer.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'exclama-t-il, son masque d'indifférence tombant brutalement. Tu n'es pourtant pas la dernière à avoir souffert à cause de cette guerre...

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que personne n'est tout blanc ni tout noir, se reprit-elle. Beaucoup de gens agissent mal par peur ou par jalousie, d'autres parce qu'on ne leur a jamais appris à agir autrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de se rendre compte que leur attitude est mauvaise. Je pense que personne n'est bon ou mauvais, simplement un mélange des deux, et que le jugement extérieur se rapporte à ses actes qui portent d'un côté ou de l'autre selon ses propres choix, dont bien souvent il n'a pas conscience.

Elle prit soin de regarder Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

- Je pense que tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais que leur impact est plus ou moins lourd de conséquences. Je pense que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, qu'il suffit d'enfin accepter de se pardonner. Je pense que tout le monde peut vivre et non survivre.

La première de ses pensées fut : « Pourquoi je lui raconte ça ? », puis elle se rendit compte qu'au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la réponse. Son message était codé, et elle espérait de tout son cœur, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, que Malefoy allait le déchiffrer.

Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux une seule seconde. Mais comment savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Son masque avait repris le dessus.

- Tu penses vraiment tout ça ?

Sa question n'avait été qu'un murmure. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi il la toucha en plein cœur.

Elle déglutit faiblement.

- Oui, vraiment.

Intérieurement, elle pesa le pour et le contre, puis se décida à ajouter :

- Je pense qu'un ennemi n'en est un qu'à cause de la façon dont on le perçoit. Et...

Sa voix flancha.

- Je pense que ce point de vue peut changer n'importe quand. Si on le souhaite.

Le silence s'abattit dans le petit ascenseur suspendu au milieu de nulle part.

Tandis que Malefoy continuait de la dévisager sans retenue, la lionne fut frappée par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. S'était-elle vraiment adressée à Drago Malefoy ? Lui avait-elle réellement parlé de bien et de mal, d'ennemi qui n'en est pas véritablement un ?

Était-elle devenue complètement folle ?

La honte l'envahit brusquement. « À force de travailler nuit et jour avec des victimes cérébrales, j'ai moi-même totalement perdu la tête. » Elle eut une soudaine envie de passer à travers les grilles de l'ascenseur, quitte à sombrer en une longue chute interminable au milieu des ténèbres.

Évidemment qu'elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle avait dit. Le seul problème était justement de l'avoir dit tout haut, à son pire ennemi qui plus est.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour balancer une ou deux excuses parfaitement ridicules lorsque le Serpentard la devança :

- Personnellement, mon point de vue sur toi est en train de changer.

Sa voix était plate, neutre, indéchiffrable. Mais son regard était tel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ; pour une fois, il exprimait quelque chose, même si elle était trop loin pour le décrypter.

Les yeux écarquillés, la lionne l'observa avec ébahissement.

- V... vraiment ? bafouilla-t-elle.

N'était-il pas en train de se moquer d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier, même si cela faisait bien une demi-heure que Malefoy ne s'était pas foutu d'elle.

- Oui, vraiment, répondit-il tranquillement.

Ses yeux gris se promenèrent à nouveau sur son visage, tirant une rangée de frissons à Hermione qui n'en comprit pas l'origine.

Le silence plana encore quelques minutes, puis le Serpentard esquissa un pas dans sa direction.

- Est-ce que je peux m'approcher ? Promis, cette fois, je ne tente rien qui pourrait te déplaire.

La gorge inexplicablement nouée, la jeune femme acquiesça. Il s'avança alors de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta à environ cinquante centimètres d'elle.

« Trop près », protesta une voix dans son esprit. Mais elle la fit taire.

Malefoy la dominait d'une bonne tête, lui cachant la lumière de l'ascenseur. Hermione battit des paupières pour tenter de voir l'expression de son visage, mais il était plongé dans l'ombre.

- Moi, je pense que tu as raison, affirma-t-il. Mais je ne viens de m'en rendre compte qu'à l'instant.

Le menton de la Gryffondor se mit à trembler. Le jeune homme fit un geste comme pour reculer.

- Je te fais peur ? interrogea-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne veux plus te faire peur, articula-t-il difficilement. Je ne veux plus te haïr.

Lentement, il tendit une main vers elle.

- Je ne veux plus être loin de toi.

Le souffle coupé, la lionne loucha sur sa main tendue, sans savoir pourquoi elle voyait trouble. Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit un goût salé sur ses lèvres qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

- Ton affirmation marche aussi dans le sens contraire, chuchota Malefoy. Je serais plus heureux avec quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment.

Comme guidée par un sentiment refoulé en elle, Hermione accepta de prendre la main du Serpentard. Elle était brûlante et douce.

Délicatement, il l'attira vers lui, bravant ainsi les cinquante centimètres qui les séparaient.

« Beaucoup trop près ! » s'insurgea la voix dans son esprit.

Mais la lionne n'était pas d'accord.

« Encore trop loin. »

- Je veux voir ton visage, bredouilla-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle donc ? Elle ne le savait même pas.

Malefoy recula de quelques pas, l'emmenant avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le néon au-dessus de leur tête éclaire chaque trait de son visage.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione le voyait sans son masque d'indifférence glaciale. Ses traits étaient plus détendus, plus vrais ; sa mâchoire n'était pas constamment crispée, et surtout son regard n'avait rien de mauvais ou d'arrogant. Ses yeux l'observaient sans trace de haine ou de colère.

Un sourire chassa les traces de larmes sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Tu es nettement plus beau en vrai.

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de sourire. Puis, il glissa une main entre ses cheveux et son cou, et de l'autre, l'attira doucement à lui. Son odeur enveloppa la jeune femme toute entière tandis qu'elle agrippait sa chemise. Leurs visages s'approchèrent un peu, s'arrêtèrent, s'approchèrent encore, s'immobilisèrent à nouveau...

- Tu peux encore renoncer, souffla-t-il, à la limite de ses lèvres.

La voix dans l'esprit d'Hermione avait atteint un point d'indignation difficile à ignorer, mais elle écouta son cœur.

- Non.

Elle sentit le sourire de Malefoy plus qu'elle ne le vit ; la seconde d'après, sa bouche humide et brûlante à la fois entra en contact avec la sienne, encore tremblante. À cet instant précis, il y eut un bip sonore et une secousse les agita tous les deux, plaquant une énième fois Hermione contre Malefoy qui l'enferma entre ses bras.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret et ils ouvrirent les yeux sans comprendre ce qui se passait. En regardant autour d'eux, la lionne prit alors conscience que l'ascenseur s'était remis en marche. Et ils filaient droit vers le niveau un.

Elle croisa le regard interloqué de Malefoy qui reflétait sa propre surprise. Hermione baissa alors les yeux vers la montre du Serpentard ; il était minuit et quinze secondes.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, annonça ce dernier, qui avait suivi son regard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as peur de comprendre ?

Malefoy ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, ce qui la rassurait. Mais il avait une drôle d'expression.

- Il était minuit lorsque l'on s'est embrassé, expliqua-t-il. C'est ma montre qui a émis un bip. Et pile au moment où nos lèvres se sont touchées, l'ascenseur a redémarré. N'est-ce pas étrange ?

- Qu'est-ce que..., commença Hermione, mais il poursuivit :

- Je parie que l'ascenseur attendait que l'on s'embrasse pour se remettre en marche. Quand je te disais qu'il était entêté.

La Gryffondor en resta bouche bée.

- C'est... c'est possible ? balbutia-t-elle.

Malefoy opina.

- J'avais entendu parler de certains tours que jouaient les ascenseurs du ministère. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était ce genre de tours...

Il demeura pensif quelques secondes durant lesquelles Hermione admira chaque détail de son visage. Puis il baissa les yeux sur elle et lui sourit.

- Ça ne change rien, certifia-t-il. Strictement rien à ce qui vient de se passer entre toi et moi. Considérons plutôt cela comme... un coup de pouce du destin.

Submergée de joie, la lionne entoura sa taille de ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Niveau un, ministre de la Magie et cabinet du ministre.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux alors que les grilles de l'ascenseurs s'ouvraient, leur laissant enfin la possibilité de fuir. Mais au lieu de bondir immédiatement à l'extérieur, ils demeurèrent serré l'un contre l'autre, à contempler l'épaisse moquette du couloir qui s'allongeait devant eux.

Au bout d'un instant, Malefoy lui caressa la joue.

- Vas sauver des vies, Hermione, tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine. Tu gagneras toujours.

La jeune femme se détacha doucement de lui et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Et toi, va rétablir la vérité, Drago, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire. Tu te sentiras mieux.

À reculons, elle s'extirpa de l'ascenseur qu'elle avait rêvé de quitter pendant plus de deux heures.

- Daniela McGraff ne racontera plus rien sur toi, ni sur moi, assura Malefoy. Parce qu'elle devra écrire sur nous deux, et ça, ça ne devrait pas lui plaire.

La lionne se mit à rire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir obscur.

- Hermione ! l'appela le Serpentard, et quand elle se retourna, il lui envoya un baiser de la main. Joyeux Noël.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**Sachez qu'à chaque avis, une chambre supplémentaire est ajoutée dans l'hôpital qu'Hermione a réussi à faire reconstruire, et donc une vie de plus est sauvée.**

**Alors ?**

**Sur cette touche d'amour, joyeux Noël à vous tous.**


End file.
